A New Descend Into Darkness
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: The Serpent Sisters take on a new Sister temporarily. How will Peppermint Patty and Claudia react though? Continuation of 'Lucy Tales'.
1. Chapter 1

Fan Episode 5: A New Descend Into Darkness

**CHAPTER 1: WHO IS THAT BRAHMINY?!**

Brahminy wasn't always one to be an eavesdropper, but sometimes, she had to; and this was one of those times. Peppermint Patty and Mamba (Lucy) were talking about something important. Homecoming, she thought, hiding in a prickly bush as she listened in on what the girls were saying.

"So, Lucille...promise you won't say a thing to anyone?" Peppermint Patty began, shuffling her feet anxiously.

"What is it, Patricia?" Mamba asked.

"Well...I...promise not to tell anyone?"

"Nobody will know...it's our little secret."

"Good, Lucille...well, a few nights ago...I started having these nightmares and they kind of spooked me out..."

"And you wet the bed?"

"LUCILLE! PEOPLE MIGHT BE LISTENING!"

"Sorry, Patricia...is that true?"

"No...not really...kind of...a little...yes..."

With wide eyes, Brahminy blinked in alarm. Linus had noticed Brahminy and poked her on the back, making her yelp in shock.

"What're you doing?" Linus questioned.

"Just hiding..." Brahminy fibbed, "I'm playing Ha, Ha Herman..."

Linus just shrugged. "Okay?" he raised some suspicious eyebrows. "In a prickly bush?"

"Best hiding spot I can find."

"Weird...I don't see anyone trying to find you..."

"Oh...they're coming, Linus. Just you wait and see."

"Okay, Marcie..." he shrugged.

"It's not Marcie, Linus..."

"Oh right...sorry, Marceline."

"Brahminy..." she thought to herself with a sigh. "It's Brahminy."

Later that day, Cobra, Mamba and Rattler were busy talking with Claudia. "So, Claudia, how long have you lived in Sparkyville for?" Cobra wondered. She was still a bit beaten up, but looked a lot better.

"Almost an entire y-y-year." Claudia smiled innocently. "My b-b-boyfriend also lives nearby."

"That Skylar boy?" Rattler asked.

"Yeah."

"Aspie, that's great. You can be with your boyfriend barrier-free."

"Indeed." added Cobra.

"You said it, Sisters." Mamba smiled.

"S-so you're on your M-m-Mamba hold?" Claudia inquired, changing the subject.

"Yeah, just for a few days though." Mamba replied. "Don't tell anyone though. 'Mamba' is what nearly got me killed almost two years ago."

"You g-g-got it." Claudia replied.

"Yeah." Cobra smiled. "Our fingers are crossed."

"And that's the truth." Rattler added before Sidewinder walked towards them. "Hey Sidewinder!"

"Hey girls...how's our Serpent Sister leader doing? Any new recruits?" Sidewinder asked.

"One. A girl named Marceline." Cobra explained.

"Marceline's a weird name..." stated Sidewinder.

"So that's why we call her 'Marcie'..." Rattler murmured to herself as Claudia giggled.

"Yeah, well, she's our newest recruit. Her hold's Brahminy-as in Brahminy Blind Snake." Mamba added. "You'll see why when you see her."

"Wait...Brahminy?" Sidewinder wondered. "Never in my years of being a Serpent Sister have I given a fellow Sister that hold..."

"I thought it up due to how blind she is." Rattler beamed before sighing. "I know it's not my job to give the holds; but it sounded-"

"It's fine, Holly." Sidewinder reminded. "So, where's this Brahminy you spoke of?"

"You'll see." Mamba teased.

"And is THIS Brahminy?" she wondered, pointing at Claudia.

"No, that's Claudia A. Grandin." Cobra sighed. "She's not a Serpent Sister."

"Oh...my bad." Sidewinder blushed.

"I th-think M-m-Marcie's in the l-l-library." Claudia spoke up, giggling to herself.

"Thanks, Claude." Rattler smiled.

"No s-s-sweat." Claudia giggled before Skylar walked up towards her.

"Hey Claudia." he exclaimed as she blushed.

"Hey Skylar." Claudia flirted back as he pulled out his phone. A clip of Charlie Brown kicking the football was playing on the YouTube app.

"So, I'm only gonna ask once but is that or is that not Charlie Brown?"

"That is Ch-Charlie Brown."

"The Charlie Brown that lost the spelling bee years ago because he couldn't spell beagle?"

"Yeah."

"And the Charlie Brown who has that dog Gracie's madly in love with."

"All that is t-t-true, Sky."

"Claudia, as much as I love you, you have the weirdest friend ever."

"I d-doubt it. Peppermint Patty and Marcie both had crushes on him b-b-before they met their boyfriends; now his g-girlfriend is Frieda."

"The curly haired girl?"

"Yup."

"Claudia...this is one weird town."

"W-wouldn't trade it for anything else."

"So, the Serpent Sisters live here?"

"Yup. C-Cobra, Rattler and Mamba are the three that live here."

"Oh...wasn't there an Anaconda?"

"Yeah..."

"What happened to her?"

"I have no idea."

**NEXT CHAPTER: PEPPERMINT PATTY AND BRAHMINY**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: THE SERPENT SISTERS MINUS 2 PLUS 1 EQUALS 4**

"I can't keep it hush-hush, Chuck..." Peppermint Patty sighed on the end of the phone. "Marcie's been hanging out with Lucille, Rattler and Cobra."

"Wait, Rattler and Cobra? They're Serpent Sisters, Patty."

"No joke, Chuck. Claude and I snuck in on them last night during a ceremony. Don't tell anyone else though...but that's not why I've called."

"That's what I'm afraid of...are they Already getting in trouble?"

"No, Chuck. Lucille's calling herself Mamba for the next few days."

"MAMBA?!"

Sally instantly perked up. "So, Lucy's 'Mamba' again, huh?" she asked.

"I see you heard." Charlie Brown stated.

"Lucy's 'Mamba' again?"

"Yeah, Sally...well, according to Peppermint Patty."

"What does she know?"

"Apparently she and Claudia eavesdropped on them last night."

Sally simply shrugged before heading back to her room.

"Any news I should know of?" Charlie Brown whispered to the phone.

"Yeah, Chuck, a Serpent Sister recruiting ceremony is quite the sight. Candles, a goblet, punch...it's amazing...Claude and I kept our faces hidden with hoodies we found at a second hand store." explained Peppermint Patty.

"Wow...so, who're the Serpent Sisters now?"

"Holly Newton as 'Rattler', Sylvia Martinez as 'Cobra', Lucille Van Pelt as 'Mamba'..."

"Of course..."

"And now we got Marceline Carlin, aka Marcie, as 'Brahminy'..."

"What's a Brahminy?"

"It's short for Brahminy Blind Snake, Chuck."

"Of course...although I doubt snakes wear glasses." Both Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty laughed at the joke before turning in for the night.

The next morning, Claudia and Skylar were on a double date with Franklin and Melanie. Franklin insisted they go catch a movie-which Skylar reluctantly agreed to. Claudia was thrilled to get out of the house and Melanie was just happily skipping there. "So, how're we getting to the theater?" Skylar asked.

"Claudia said her sister would give us a lift." Franklin smiled. "She is turning 19 soon."

"Don't you have to be 18 to have a drivers' license?" Melanie pondered.

"Yes, Mel." Franklin giggled. "We won't need one for say another 4-6 years."

"Y-yeah..." Claudia sighed. "Being 11 isn't all f-f-f-flowers and r-rainbows."

"Neither is being a twelve-year-old diabetic AND asthmatic." added Skylar, pulling out an insulin needle from his bookbag.

"If you say so..." Franklin replied as Krissy pulled up, honking the car horn.

"Come on, guys, in the car!" she explained as they climbed in. Claudia in passenger's seat and Franklin sandwiched in between Melanie and Skylar to his left and right respectively. "Now which movie are you four seeing?"

"We were thinking of the movie about the boogeyman; but then we decided to see the one based on that TV Show." Franklin explained to Kissy with a smile.

"Nice." Krissy smiled to herself. "I took Red to the theater a few weeks ago on a day she didn't work...we saw the one about the creepy doll...she loved it."

"She?" Melanie asked.

"Oh good grief..." Claudia sighed.

Meanwhile, Peppermint Patty was walking around aimlessly, like a sleepwalker. She soon stopped when she heard arguing.

"GET BACK HERE, YOUNG LADY!" a woman called out.

"NO! THIS IS THE NEW ME!" Brahminy exclaimed.

"NO IT ISN'T, MISSY!"

"IS SO!"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO JOIN A CULT!"

"THE SERPENT SISTERS AREN'T A CULT, MOM!"

"DON'T YOU DARE GO SEE THEM! THEY'RE A BAD INFLUENCE ON YOU!"

"AND IF I DO? I'M NOT THE FOUR-YEAR-OLD YOU SENT TO CAMP ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!"

"MARCELINE CARLIN, GET BACK HERE!"

The door opened and slammed extremely quickly as a furious Brahminy huffed. "Mothers..." she sighed before noticing Peppermint Patty standing on the sidewalk. "Oh...hi, Sir."

"Hi, Marcie." Peppermint Patty called out.

"I guess you heard the hullaballoo, huh?"

"So, your mom thinks you're in a cult?"

"Don't get me wrong, Sir, I love my mom but sometimes she's not all there..." Brahminy shook her head in disbelief.

"I know...when was the LAST TIME Cobra, Rattler and Mamba got in any real trouble?"

"That's what I asked her earlier. She said nothing until I began leaving the house."

"Marcie, your mother is just as weird as you."

"Just be glad you didn't come by a few minutes earlier."

"Why's that?"

"My dad was cussing like a sailor due to a broken dish."

"What's his first name again?" Peppermint Patty joked.

"THAT JOKE WAS NOT FUNNY ONE BIT, SIR!"

"C'mon...let's go see what we can do today...wanna catch a movie?"

"Not today, Sir." Brahminy sighed.

"How about grab a bite to eat at the mall?"

"Remember what happened last time, Sir?"

"Oh right...how about we go to the museum?"

"You mean 'supermarket', right?"

"That was only once, Marcie..."

"And I'm still scared to death of fieldtrips..."

"What about window-shopping at the mall?"

"I'm game. Maybe I'll find some new books-a girl can never have too many books."

"Good idea, Marcie."

"And Sir..."

"What is it, Marce?"

"Thanks for being there."

"What're friends for? You're like my little sister, Marceline Carlin."

"About sisters, Sir..."

"Save your breath, Marcie...or should I say...what's the word?"

"The word you're looking for is-"

"Brahminy." the two girls finished each other's sentence.

"You knew, Sir?" Brahminy gulped.

"Yeah, Marce, I knew..." Peppermint Patty blushed.

"How?"

"I eavesdropped on a conversation Cobra, Rattler and Mamba were having with Sidewinder yesterday. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, Sir...as long as no one else knows..."

"It's fine."

"And Sir...not a word about my handle to Claudia, okay?"

"I promise, she won't know." Patty smiled, crossing her fingers behind her back, which Brahminy luckily was blind to (no pun intended).

Eventually, Patty and Brahminy met up with Mamba, Cobra and Rattler at the mall. "Hey Brahminy!" Mamba called out.

"You're mallies too?" Peppermint Patty asked.

"Sometimes we hang out at the mall." Cobra explained. "We may be Serpent Sisters, but we still are preteen girls at heart."

"May we join you?" Brahminy squealed to herself.

"Sure, Brahminy; come on, Double P." Rattler smiled.

"We're coming!" Brahminy told the other Serpent Sisters.

"Great!" Mamba giggled to herself. "Once, I took Schroeder here and showed him a very expensive dress and I told him I wanted it. I was joking but he took it seriously...he fainted." the girls laughed at Mamba's story.

"Come on! I see a clothes store we can check out!" Cobra exclaimed. "I might need a new coat." she blushed.

"Let's see what we can find." Peppermint Patty smiled.

**NEXT CHAPTER: I SPY, WITH MY LITTLE EYE...RED!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: MEETING RED AND BEING MALLIES**

Krissy smiled as she and the kids walked towards the snack stand to grab some snacks for the movie when Krissy's heart began skipping beats as her eyes focused on a brown haired teen tending to a group of beagles by handing them a tub of popcorn. Out of the beagles dressed in children's clothes, Claudia noticed Gracie and Snoopy with Spike, Andy and Olaf. She didn't know the other two beagles though. "That'll be $16.99" the teen explained with a giggle as Snoopy (dressed as Joe Cool with a wig resembling Peppermint Patty's hair) handed her a 20 dollar bill.

"Keep the change, Sweetie." Snoopy thought.

"Who's the kiddo?" Melanie asked Franklin.

"It's Joe Cool...in a wig." Franklin explained, squinting to take a doubletake.

"It is?" Skylar realized.

Olaf, dressed in a shirt and overalls (probably Rerun's) and sported a red wig smiled as he held onto an old fashioned Gameboy. Andy was dressed in one of Rattler's shirts and a skirt along with maryjanes and hairbows in his messy brown wig. Gracie dressed in one of Krissy's old dresses with designer glasses and a long brown wig. The other male dog was wearing a red t-shirt and saggy pants along with a black wig while the female dog in the pink bow had a pink dress on with a Darla Dimple wig.

"RED!" Krissy called out.

"KRISSY!" the teen exclaimed happily. Her smile exposed her bucktooth and her dimpled cheeks. "How's medical school?"

"It's great. The homework's horrible though; but I'm surviving it." Krissy giggled, laughing and forgetting that Franklin, Melanie, Skylar and Claudia were watching. "How've you been, babe?" Krissy flirted with a kiss to Red's lips.

"Is she serious?" Melanie asked. "We're watching and they're kissing?!"

"Yup." Franklin sighed.

"It's like watching mom and dad kiss." Skylar blushed, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Halleluiah…" Claudia groaned. "Y-you two can k-k-kiss later, lovebirds..." she winked.

"I should stop cutting loose, huh?" Red whispered.

"Yeah, you should, babe." Krissy blushed in humiliation.

"She's your girlfriend, huh?" Melanie giggled knowingly.

"Yes, Miranda..." Krissy groaned.

"Who's Miranda?" asked Melanie.

"Her name's Melanie, miss Grandin." Franklin explained.

"And you shall call me Krissy." Krissy smirked, a blushing mess.

At the mall, Cobra had found a jacket-the same shade of purple as her old one and the same design too. She gave a smile as she put it on. "A perfect match. Dom will love it." she giggled, trying it on.

"Psst, lambcake." a voice whispered, only for Brahminy to glare around menacingly.

"Lambcake!?" Brahminy hissed.

"Hold her down!" Patty instructed as she, Rattler and Mama held down Brahminy before anyone could get hurt.

"Ahem?" Cobra tapped her foot restlessly. "What do you think of my jacket?"

"Isn't that what you always wear?" Mamba asked.

"Yup, just in a different size." Cobra smiled.

"Nice." Rattler praised.

"I even found a shirt for you, Holly!"

"Shucks..."

"C'mon, let's see how it looks on you."

Mamba smiled as she let go of Brahminy and looked over at the dresses before seeing a dress that she had seen Joslyn in. "Perfect." she told herself.

"Over here, Marcie." Peppermint Patty instructed, looking over at a row of orange and red shirts. "See anything ya like?"

Brahminy gave a tiny smile as she looked over at a t-shirt with a tulip on it. "Look, Sir."

"Too girly for you...then again, you AREN'T that four-year-old that went to camp." Peppermint Patty giggled.

"BRAHMINY!" Mamba exclaimed, wearing the dress she found. "What do you think?"

"It looks perfect, Mamba." Brahminy praised before finally settling on a hoodie with an M on it.

"I agree."

"I was thinking of grabbing a bite to eat." Cobra suggested. "Who's hungry?"

"Not us." Peppermint Patty explained in as Rattler sighed.

"I could go for something to eat too." Brahminy chimed in.

"Same!" Rattler exclaimed.

"Ditto." Mamba smiled.

"Let's pay for the stuff we bought, then let's grab a bite to eat." Cobra instructed as a boy snuck up behind Brahminy and wrapped his arms around her lower waist.

"HELP!" shrieked Brahminy as Peppermint Patty pried the boy off her best friend an sent him on his way. "Who was that, Sir?"

"Some blockhead, Marcie. And stop calling me 'Sir'." Peppermint Patty sighed before looking at Brahminy in the eyes. For the past two days, she had gone from wearing glasses to sporting the contact lenses she thought would make her taller.

"So, what do you gals wanna eat?" Mamba asked.

"Let's sample each other's food." Rattler suggested.

"No way!" Brahminy sighed. "I ended up with one stomach ache before, I'm not gonna wind up with a second stomach ache."

"You were eight..." Peppermint Patty groaned. "Besides, you do love little treats like cupcakes."

"So do you, Sir." Brahminy smiled as the five of them wandered to the food court.

"Now, what's everyone gonna get?" Cobra asked.

"Tacos!" Peppermint Patty exclaimed.

"Ramen..." Rattler shrugged. "I hear it's good."

"A salad." Mamba explained. "I have to watch my figure now that I'm in middle school."

"I'll have a sub." Cobra decided. "What about you, Brahminy? Brahminy? Marcie?"

"Whose idea was it to put a bookstore next to the food court?" Peppermint Patty groaned.

"The mall owner's." Rattler stated.

"Marcie? You in there, girl?" Patty called out as the kids in the bookstore looked in confusion. "Guess not."

"Well...where in the world is Marceline Carlin?" Mamba asked.

"Right here." Brahminy called out happily. "THEY HAVE A FROZEN YOGURT SHOP!"

"They do?!" the Serpent Sisters asked in awe.

"Wahoo! 'Ace's' it is!" joked Mamba.

"So, what're you getting, Brahminy?" Cobra repeated herself.

"I think maybe I'll try the breakfast wraps. As long as I don't get a stomach ache." Brahminy smiled.

"Good idea." Mamba smiled. "I tried them before and they're the best." she smacked her lips.

"I see it shows too." Brahminy giggled, poking Mamba's stomach.

"CARLIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Mamba shouted before chasing Brahminy around the food court.

"Seeing her happy despite Hans' moving soon is a good sign." Peppermint Patty smiled.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THIS WAS THE BEST DAY EVER, COBRA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: A TUCKERED OUT COBRA AND RATTLER , A FUSSY MAMBA AND A HAPPY BRAHMINY**

Cobra smiled sleepily as she and a just as sleepy Rattler walked home, followed by Mamba, Peppermint Patty and Brahminy. "That was quite a day." Rattler yawned groggily as her eyelids drooped. A day with her Serpent Sisters made her extremely tuckered out. "I'm shocked I haven't fallen into a food coma with how much ramen I consumed."

"Just be glad you stopped yourself BEFORE you got a bad stomach ache." Peppermint Patty stifled a yawn.

"Yeah." Brahminy agreed, skipping happily before tripping flat on her face and picking herself up. "I'm okay." she smiled dizzily as stars circled around her head.

"Thank goodness." Mamba huffed fussily. Her eyes were also struggling to keep open and drool came out of the side of her mouth.

"What happened to Mamba?" Rattler wondered.

"I think she's *yawns* tired." Cobra stretched as she let out a really long yawn.

"Gee, Sylvia, what gave you that *yawns* idea?" Peppermint Patty wondered.

"How's Brahminy not sleepy yet?" Mamba yawned.

"I have no clue to be honest." Rattler shrugged.

Brahminy smiled to herself before they came to the Martinez household and let off Cobra. "See you tomorrow, gals." Cobra yawned.

"You too, Cobra!" Brahminy giggled.

"I think, and this is *yawns* only a theory but Brahminy *yawns* is happy that she's with us..." Rattler explained to Mamba in between yawns.

"Uh huh..." Mamba murmured as they walked to her house. Mrs. Van Pelt was waiting patiently.

"Lucille, where were you?" Mrs. Van Pelt asked.

"Lacey, let's let Lucy explain herself." Mr. Van Pelt suggested.

"Holly, Marceline, Patricia, Sylvia and I were at the mall." Mamba said sleepily.

"Wow, Larry...our daughter's a mall-goer..." Lacey groaned. "What'd you buy?"

"LACEY!" Larry called out in disbelief as Rattler, Brahminy and Peppermint Patty giggled.

Eventually, they reached the Newton house and Andy pounced onto Rattler's back, knocking her to the ground. "Hey Andy." Rattler giggled tiredly before carrying him to his doghouse and eventually going home to bed herself. "Bye, Holly." Peppermint Patty smiled as Brahminy waved at her friend.

"So Marcie, I see you had fun today." Patty smiled.

"Yeah...I'm trying to cut loose, Sir...I can't keep moping about Hans moving away...I have to keep strong, Sir. Besides, the Serpent Sisters lost a member-even though their losing Python was different, I think we connected for a while." Brahminy suggested.

"Wow, Marcie."

"I know, Sir."

"We're coming up to your house, Marce. See you tomorrow."

"Sleep well, Sir."

"I will...and Marcie?"

"Stop calling you 'Sir'? Got it."

"Not that...I forgot what I was gonna say. But I'll see you around."

"Same, Sir." and with that, Brahminy ran upstairs to her room and slide into her bed, pretending to have fallen asleep when she heard her parents coming to check on her.

"Goodnight, Marceline." her dad smiled to himself, placing the blanket on her before tiptoeing out of the room. She instantly sat up in bed and removed the contact lenses, putting on her glasses for the first time in two days. It was slightly uncomfortable at first, but she eventually felt comfortable wearing her glasses again. She then sighed as she let all the emotion she wouldn't let her friends or the Serpent Sisters see out.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she cried into her pillow. "Why, why, why?" she asked herself, growling slightly. "I'm such a blockhead..." she sniffled before sighing. When Schroeder was upset, Lucy sang a song to him to help comfort him; but the bespectacled girl couldn't sing a song to help herself feel better. An idea hit her and she grabbed the phone, dialing a number.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"F-Frieda, it's Marcie..." Brahminy sniffled, wiping a tear.

"You sound horrible." Frieda stated.

"I've been trying to bottle my emotions all day from Rattler, Cobra, Lucy and Peppermint Patty."

"Just sit down and let my voice calm you. When Charlie Brown's upset, I sing a song to him...now I want to try a song on you."

"Okay, Frieda. I'm sitting down as you speak."

Frieda smiled as she looked over at Charlie Brown. He, Schroeder, Pigpen, Patty [Swanson] and Ox had come over to hang out.

_(Frieda)  
If just one person believes in you.  
_ _Deep enough, and strong enough, believes in you.  
_ _Hard enough, and long enough before you knew it, _  
_Someone else would think, if he can do it, I can do it.  
Making it..  
(Charlie Brown and Frieda)_  
_Two!  
Two whole people who believe in you.  
_ _And if two whole people believe in you.  
_ _Deep enough, and strong enough believe in you. _  
_Hard enough, and long enough there's bound to be some  
_ _Other person who believes in making it a threesome. _  
_Making it... _  
_Schroeder (joins in):  
Three...people you can say, believe in me.  
_ _And if three whole people, why not... _  
_Pigpen (joins in):  
Four. And if four whole people, why not... _  
_Patty (joins in):  
More, and...  
Ox__ (joins in):  
More, and more. _  
_And when all those people believe in you, _  
_Deep enough and strong enough believe in you, _  
_Hard enough and long enough it stands to reason you, _  
_Yourself will start to see what everybody sees in you.  
(Charlie Brown)  
Just see what everybody sees in you.  
__(Frieda)__  
_ _And maybe even you, (Maybe even you)  
Can believe in you, too. _

"Well, hun?" Frieda asked.

"Frieda, that was beautiful." Brahminy smiled on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, we know." Frieda smiled. "Feeling better?"

"A bit."

"See you tomorrow."

With a sad smile, Brahminy laid her head down on her pillow.

_(Marcie)  
And since all those people believe in me,  
__Deep enough and strong enough believe in me,  
__Hard enough and long enough, I'll start to realize soon,  
__I too will start to see what all of my friends see in me.  
__And maybe even me, can believe in me too_.

"Marceline..." she heard her father smile to himself, yet she blushed to herself. "We have to talk."

"Oh good grief..." Brahminy gulped.

**NEXT CHAPTER: LETTING GO IS HARD**

**'Just One Person' **written by Larry Grossman/New lyrics written by LivingOnLaughs


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: SERPENT SISTERS TRUTH OR DARE**

Early the next morning-2:30 to be exact, Brahminy and Mamba had met up with Cobra and Rattler at the abandoned warehouse. Thibault, Dominick and two hooded figures were also there, although one of the hooded figures had decided to straight up hug Brahminy, making her gag. Charlie Brown would join them later. Krissy was supervising the kids to make sure nothing went horribly wrong.

"Will you stop that, please?" Brahminy sighed.

"S-sorry." the hooded figure stammered slightly.

"Come on in, guys." Cobra insisted.

"Well, it was nice being a Serpent Sister while it lasted, but I'm back to being Marcie now." Brahminy told Mamba.

"Yeah, even if it was for a few days." Mamba smiled. "But I think it's best if we go back to just being Lucille Van Pelt and Marceline Carlin. Though I thought you'd join the bat gang." she joked.

"The bat gang?" Thibault asked.

"I share the same name as a vampire, okay? Let's not speak of this ever again." Marcie sighed.

"Makes sense..." Lucy shrugged.

Krissy stood outside the warehouse, flopping down and sighing. Her little sister had found out her guardian was a lesbian, along with her childhood friend. "I'm a blockhead..." Krissy sighed, unaware of Charlie Brown walking towards her.

"No you're not." Charlie Brown comforted with a pat on the back. "Krissy, I know there's quite an age gap in-between us, but I know that you're not a failure. You're studying medicine and you keep Claudia in check. That's being everything but a failure."

"Really?" sniffled Krissy.

"Yeah."

With a smile, Krissy hugged Charlie Brown before she saw Red walk by. "See her, Charlie Brown? That's Red...my girlfriend."

"She's lucky to have you." Charlie Brown smiled.

"Thanks, tot."

"I'm 12 on October 30th..."

Back in the warehouse, Cobra smiled and pulled out a board game. "Well, Sisters, I think it's time we play a bit of Truth or Dare." she explained.

"Okay. Me first!" Rattler exclaimed.

"Truth or dare, Holly?" Cobra asked.

"DARE!" hollered Rattler.

"Kiss Thibault on the lips."

After pecking Thibault on the lips, Rattler smiled. "Easy as pie."

"My turn..." Lucy insisted.

"Truth or dare?" Rattler wondered.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you once chewed up Charlie Brown's record collection?"

"Yes...I was a dumb toddler."

"Wow, Lucy." Cobra blinked.

"Who's next?" Lucy asked.

"My turn." gulped Marcie.

"Truth or dare, Carlin?"

"I cannot tell a lie...truth."

"Do you still hate Thibault for what he did to you?"

"Not that much. Time heals almost all wounds, Lucille."

"My turn!" a hooded figure exclaimed.

"Truth or dare?" Marcie wondered.

"DARE!" the hooded figure replied.

"Okay then, you two, remove your hoods."

Smiling, the two figures removed their hoods as the Serpent Sisters watched in awe. Marcie sat in shock.

"Well?" Peppermint Patty asked as she and Claudia removed their hoods.

"Sir?! Claudia?!" Marcie gulped before fainting.

"She's gonna be fine..." Dominick sighed.

"I hope so." Cobra added.

"Beat she w-wasn't expecting us to have kn-known." Claudia smiled.

"Yeah." Cobra smiled, pulling out the Goblet of Sisterhood. "Claudia Alexandra Grandin and Patricia Marie Reichardt, your Honorary Serpent Sister names have been decided. If us Serpents need some help that you two can help with, you shall respond to the names of Keelback and Bushmaster respectively."

"Wow." Peppermint Patty squealed.

"Honorary S-s-Serpent Sisters!" Claudia repeated.

"Yeah." Cobra giggled.

"Congrats, you two." Dominick smiled.

"Yeah." Thibault added, shaking the girls' hands.

A few minutes later, Rattler had brought out the soda from a cooler. "Who wants a soda?" she asked, tossing one to each member of the Serpent Sisters that raised their hands. Claudia kept her hands locked together though. "You're weird, Grandin-but soda isn't for everyone." Rattler realized.

"Oh boy! Soda!" Peppermint Patty smiled, opening her drink up and quaffing it down instantly. Thibault too was guzzling down his soda.

"Don't drink too fast, you two." Dominick suggested.

"Why not?" Cobra asked, drinking her soda.

"Beats me." Rattler shrugged.

"I guess it's bad manners to drink too quickly..." Marcie suggested. "I still can't believe you two were in on this though..." she told Claudia, who cheekily retreated by sticking her tongue out.

"Ya know, Carlin, you have nice eyes." Lucy smiled before chugging down her soda as well.

"Oh good grief..." Claudia sighed.

"You can't beat 'em, join 'em." Dominick reminded.

"Looks like fun." Rattler remarked.

"Oh yeah!" Cobra smiled. Claudia, Lucy and Marcie watched in confusion. Claudia was drinking an apple juice box instead of a soda.

"They're a bit weird." Lucy sighed, drinking her soda before letting out a burp. "Excuse me."

"You're excused, Lucy." Marcie giggled.

"Yeah, Lucille." Peppermint Patty smiled before belching.

"Patty!" the kids exclaimed as she turned pink.

"Whoops...excuse me."

Lucy was in a state of shock. "How can you be that loud?" she asked.

"I have no idea!" Peppermint Patty smiled.

"Oh well..." Marcie sighed.

About an hour and a half later, Krissy got suspicious and entered the warehouse to see eight sleeping kids, many empty soda cans and board games all over the place. "Guys?" Krissy asked, picking Cobra up and placing her near Dominick. "You awake?" she asked, nudging Peppermint Patty, who awoke startled.

'I'M AWAKE! CHRISTOPHER COLUMBUS SAILED THE OCEAN BLUE IN 1492!" Patty shouted before conking out again with a loud snore.

"Come on, you...let's get you home to bed..." Krissy sighed as Red snuck in. In total, they could only scoop up four kids at a time-Krissy help Rattler and Thibault while Red held onto Cobra and Dominick. Making their second round, Krissy scooped up Claudia and Lucy while Red got Peppermint Patty and Marcie.

"Should we tell them?" Red wondered, cocking her head.

"About our sexuality?" Krissy asked.

"No, about us finding them?" Red replied.

"We'll just say their parents came to pick them up." Krissy responded as Red sighed. Patty began to fully awake and wearily rub her eyes. Gaining consciousness, Patty instantly leaned towards Marcie and began nudging her without any sort of response.

Red sighed as she eyeballed the now awake Peppermint Patty before saying, "Or, this one can explain everything to her friends."

"Maybe." Krissy shrugged as they got the eight kids home and somehow fit the seven sleepyheads in Red's parents' bed despite Rattler kicking in her sleep. Peppermint Patty however was curious when she saw a little girl's room. "Whose room is this?" Patty asked.

"That was my sister's room..." Red sighed. "Let's just say septic shock got to her when she was 6..."

"Ouch..." Krissy grimaced.

Thibault yawned as he sat up in the bed, sandwiched in between a snoring Lucy and a kicking Rattler. "What time is it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Thibault, you're awake!" Peppermint Patty exclaimed as Lucy rolled over in her sleep, knocking Cobra and Dominick over, who landed out of bed in shock.

"What the-" Dominick groaned, upset at the rude awakening. Thibault, Peppermint Patty, Red and Krissy laughed playfully.

"You got rolled out of bed." Thibault snickered.

"So I noticed..." groaned Dominick. "And by Mamba too..."

"Yup." Peppermint Patty teased before checking her phone. "Anyhow, it's around 3:45 am."

"3:45?!" Dominick and Thibault gasped.

"You sound surprised." a cheeky Peppermint Patty snickered.

"No wonder I feel so sleepy..." Thibault yawned again.

"You said it; not me." Dominick agreed as Rattler kicked both Claudia and Marcie out of the bed; Claudia landing on the floor and awaking upon impact, loosing her glasses in the process. Marcie landed atop of Claudia, the impact making Claudia shriek.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF CHARLES MONROE SCHULZ?!" Claudia shrieked, waking both Marcie and Cobra in the process.

"You're not Hans." Marcie realized sleepily. "You're Claudia!"

"CLAUDIA!" a cranky Cobra shouted back before looking around. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, baby..."

Dominick sighed. "No, we're not."

"And Rattler and Lucille are still sleeping." Peppermint Patty announced.

"Marcie..." Claudia began. "As m-much as we're f-f-friends and all-can you p-please get off my back?"

"Sorry, Claude..." Marcie blushed timidly.

Cobra sighed as she yawned. "It's too early..." she murmured before falling back asleep, black locks falling in her eyes. Her slumber was interrupted to a kicking Rattler and Lucy's snoring at 4 in the morning. "WHAT NOW?!" she hollered, waking the other two girls.

"I guess being a Serpent Sister is full of hard knocks after all." Marcie shrugged with a yawn.

"Yeah, Brahminy..." Cobra sighed. "It is...just be glad you were only a temporary member."

"Oh I will." Marcie sighed, flopping down on the ground

"So, trying to escape the drama of Hans moving back soon?" Thibault asked.

"Yeah...it's not working."

"Don't worry, Marcie...you have to stop moping though and start being there for him even if my girlfriend and her buddies are cool." the kids shared a good laugh at Thibault's statement.

"Thibault, you're so sincere." Rattler giggled.

"He is." Red told Krissy as they kissed on the lips. "Just like you, Krissy."

**THE END**


End file.
